


A Moment Away

by pilindiel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, M/M, Magician Jean, Royal Marco, Underage Drinking, and reckless and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilindiel/pseuds/pilindiel
Summary: In the fields away from the castle, away from his party and his doting admirers, we can just be those children again, lost to the blue moonlight and the darkness.  He grabs my hand and a new warmth flows through me, gentle this time, and now my heart thrums for a different reason.(The prompt I got was warlock!Jean and royal!Marco are teenagers and dating since a few days back. They are stargazing...Have fun!)





	A Moment Away

There's a warmth that the first full glass of alcohol gives – the bitter taste is still on my tongue but it doesn't burn the throat like the first sip does – and I find a calm settle through me, a thrumming through my veins. It's late, and Gods know how far from the castle we've strayed at this point, but our inhibitions are young and Marco is smiling, so I can't really complain.

It's his inauguration day as the crown prince, though I knew him when he was just Marco Bodt, the freckled child who ran through my mother's shop and insisted I show him something spectacular.

We were both young then – innocent of our parents' roles and how our friendship went against all pretense. After all, I'm a court magician – not someone a prince should be associating with when he has guards and nobles to attend to.

But even as we've grown, from young children to young men, he always takes the time to wander into my shop at the end of the day. Always with that same smile and that same look of pure childlike wonder when I tell him of the things I'm working on, the potions I've made.

His muscles protrude a bit more in his uniform and he fits his crown now – it doesn't slip around his ears anymore – but his eyes are softer when we talk, his skin warmer.

Or maybe that's just my skin, burning whenever his touches linger too long.

In the fields away from the castle, away from his party and his doting admirers we can just be those children again, lost to the blue moonlight and the darkness. He grabs my hand and a new warmth flows through me, gentle this time, and now my heart thrums for a different reason.

Marco sits on the grass and tugs my hand and I fall to the grass beside him, our thighs pressed together, and no amount of potions or spells I can concoct can match the comfort flowing through me right now. It's not the first time I've thought Marco may have magic of his own – a prince of many talents, not the least of which includes taming my abrasive personality and his endless patience.

We look up at the sky and the grass is still warm from the summer sun recently set, and we talk.

He asks about the stars, about their twinkling and their stories, and I tell him about brave warriors, Gods among men, wicked spells and lovers star-crossed. We talk for what feels like hours, my hand tracing patterns in the sky, and Marco follows them with his head against my shoulder.

Maybe like this, we can just melt into the grass, forget who we are, and I can keep that warm smile on Marco's face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was kind of rushed - I had to basically forgo writing a lot the last couple of days because I've been so stressed with the move. Been watching fma to relax which is thankfully helping.
> 
> Still!! I hope you all enjoy! I'm trying to get more into Jean's POV since trick or treat is going to be from his perspective and I need to get used to that ahah


End file.
